Magnetic resonance thermometry may be used to determine either the absolute temperature of a volume or a change in temperature, depending upon the technique used. For determining the absolute temperature several magnetic resonance peaks are typically measured. Methods which measure changes in temperature are typically faster and have been used to take temperature measurements for guiding thermal treatments. For example Proton resonance frequency shift based MR thermometry may be employed to provide temperature maps in water inside the tissue during the ablation procedure for real-time feedback control of the heating process.
In high-intensity focused ultrasound (HIFU) therapy, reliable real-time temperature monitoring using e.g. Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) is necessary to ensure a sufficient thermal necrosis to the target while avoiding excessive heating and damage of surrounding healthy tissues. To achieve sufficient temporal and spatial resolution, fast imaging is required preferably with a high spatial resolution while maintaining a sufficient SNR for reconstruction of reliable temperature measurements.